Someone Like You
by SignsofSam
Summary: "But hell, Dad, this is my wedding. And I give a damn that the place where I'm getting married didn't tell my parents that they were going to burn in hell and that they would never get to be married, you know?"


**Title:** Someone Like You

**Word Count:**~1900

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_, any of its characters, plots, etc. Geez, that sucks.

**Summary: **"But hell, Dad, this is _my_ wedding. And I give a damn that the place where I'm getting married didn't tell my parents that they were going to burn in hell and that they would _never_ get to be married, you know?"

**Author's Notes: **Not so sure about this one. I don't think it's my best, but nonetheless, it is what it is. I should be studying for a huge test I have, but alas…

Also, the song title comes from Adele's "Someone Like You", even though this story has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the song…

-/-/-

"Dad?"

Kurt Hummel smiles up at his daughter as she sits on the bench beside him, kissing her cheek when she stilled. She's grown now—turned twenty-four in July, much to her horror and his and Blaine's amusement—but he can still remember the day she arrived at their house, the small, tiny three-year-old that stole their hearts and became so much more than their foster child. He can still see her banging on the piano beside him, see her smiling eagerly at Blaine as they walked down the aisles of the animal shelter, finally settling on a young Himalayan cat. "Honey, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asks, and he sees her face cloud. "Mae, if you are having any doubts, sweetheart—and I mean _any_—you don't have to go through with this. Blaine and I can-"

She laughs, pushing a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing past the diamond studs Kurt had given her; they were his mother's, and he felt that his daughter deserved to wear them on this day. "I—I have no doubts about this, Dad. I was just wondering where you were. There's no getting ready for _my_ wedding without my favorite fashion-forward father helping me." She bites her lip suddenly, her eyes grey and mysterious. "James' mom made a comment about our choice of locations, and I needed a break," she admits suddenly, looking at him.

He thought that their wedding location was perfect for them. Kurt wasn't a fan of an outdoor wedding, but it was August and the Botanical Gardens were gorgeous and it wasn't hot enough to be overwhelming. More than that, he knew that James and Mae chose this location because of _him_, of him and Blaine. "What did she say?"

"How she thought we were catering too much to you and Daddy. That we should…that our marriage should be performed in the sanctity of a church. _A church_, Dad. And I know she was talking about the Catholic church, and I know she was saying about how they're more accepting now days, more…but hell, Dad, this is _my_ wedding. And I give a damn that the place where I'm getting married didn't tell my parents that they were going to burn in hell and that they would _never_ get to be married, you know?" Mae's talking fast, and that's generally not a good sign. She gets her blabbermouth from Kurt. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life—and I'm sure it will be—but I wouldn't be happy in a place like that. Because without you and Daddy, I wouldn't be here. I don't know where I'd be…"

Kurt kisses her forehead, and she stops talking. She's looking down at her hands, at the engagement ring that sparkles from her left ring finger. It was another "old" thing, the engagement ring Blaine's dad gave his mom, something that they had given Blaine to give to James when they told them about how James had sat in front of them in the living room, nervous and fidgety as he stuttered out a request for Mae's hand.

He reaches out, long, thin fingers curling around her chin as he lifts her head. She's got tears trailing down her face, and Kurt wants nothing more than to make her stop crying. It's her wedding day, and if she's not happy on that day, then he's not doing his job right. He kisses her forehead again. "Mae, it's been thirty years since your father and I got married, and it's still hard for some people to accept us, but it's better than it was then. Did you know Grandpa Anderson didn't even come? It took getting you for him to come around, and look at him now. He's going to be in the audience today beside my father and Carole and Finn and Blaine's mom and all those people who matter. It's just going to take some time for her, that's all."

"You think? Because I don't want…I'm never going to be conservative. You and Daddy taught me to love all types of people, to accept them for how they are—and sometimes it feels like she judges me because my parents are gay. Like the location. She doesn't understand that I don't do churches, and buildings just feel too _confined_ for a day like today, you know?"

"The outdoors are a beautiful place for a wedding on a day like today," Kurt whispers, standing, offering Mae his hand. "Now c'mon; we've got a wedding to get through, and you are going to look beautiful for it."

-/-/-

"God, you look gorgeous," Blaine murmurs to his daughter as he enters the room, adjusting his tie and giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. "And you look quite handsome yourself, handsome."

Kurt rolls his eyes, kissing back. "Dork," he answers. "I'm going to go find your incorrigible son; you're okay with doing this alone?"

When Mae told them that she wanted Blaine to walk her down the aisle, Kurt was hurt. He had always thought they would both get that honor, that they would stand on either side of her and they would walk and smile and be happy. He had accepted the news not-so-gracefully, leaving the living room for the kitchen, not realizing his daughter was following him. _"It's not that I don't want you both, Dad,"_ she had said, standing beside him by the sink, _"But I know you are going to be an integral part of planning my wedding. You're going to be the one that goes dress shopping with me and helps me find the venue and the flowers and…Daddy's just not good at the stuff. He's going to feel left out, like I don't care about him. I don't want that. I want him to feel that he has just as big a part in my wedding as you do_." Since then, Kurt hasn't felt so bad.

"My incorrigible son?" Blaine says, arching his eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, your name is right beside mine on his adoption papers. Logan's with your dad, I think. Or mine. One of the two. Maybe both."

"So helpful," Kurt teases, leaving father and daughter alone. Blaine turns to his daughter, grinning broadly.

"You really do look stunning, Mae," he says. "I can't believe this is happening. I can still remember you when you were like five, helping your father make cookies, and you got batter everywhere."

"I think that's how it's supposed to be, Daddy," Mae offers with a smile, letting out a breath. "I'm gonna be a good wife, right? You and Dad are hopelessly, totally in love, and there hasn't been a time when I don't remember you being like that, and I…I'm going to have that too, right?"

"Mae, you are going to be a wonderful bride, and you and James are going to have an extraordinary life together. He's a great kid—man, he's a good man—and you guys are going to have many, many happy years together," Blaine assures her, adjusting his tie again. "I expect grandkids."

"I expect them, too," she admits. "But not right away, okay? I want to get to know my husband, and I want to get settled in my job-"

"I've got all the time in the world," Blaine replies, squeezing her hand tightly. "But your father and I are going to spoil them rotten, and teach them how to sing, and how to play the piano, and the guitar, and Uncle Finn can teach them how to play the drums-"

"I can teach them all that, Daddy. Well, except the singing. We all know I'm not good at that. I'll send them to you for that."

"Mae? Blaine? It's time," the wedding planner calls, and Blaine takes his daughter's hand, and they follow the woman down the steps of the huge mansion on the Botanical Garden land and onto the back veranda. There is a trail of flower petals leading from the steps to the gazebo where James is waiting, pulling at the sleeves of his tux, talking to one of his groomsmen. Mae can just make out her grandfathers—more specifically Burt's bald head—sitting together, their wives on either side, and she smiles as she watches her dad and her brother sit beside Granma Anderson, watching as Granma takes Logan's hand and kisses his cheek. Living in New York, they don't get to see their grandparents very often, but growing up, they'd always gone back to Ohio for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and during the summer, and both sets of grandparents had come to New York every couple of months. She loved her grandparents, and she is super excited to have them at her wedding.

She watches her two bridesmaids go, and she tightens her hold on her father's arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I think I'm ready for this. For his family, for my wedding…I think I'm ready now."

"I _know_ you are," Blaine answers, and together, they step out onto the pathway.

-/-/-

In the end, her father is right. All it takes was one wrinkly, pink, eight pound, eight ounce baby boy with a shock of curly brown hair named Avery, born after fifteen hard hours at two-twenty four on a rainy Thursday morning. Even though she is tired and sweaty and achy, she holds her boy in her arms, cradles his tiny, wrinkly forehead and kisses the tip of his tiny button nose, and smiles at her husband. "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. Or that I didn't want you near me," she murmurs, and he grins, pushing a piece of her hair off her face with one hand, the other supporting Avery's back, tangled with hers'.

"I know. I'm going to go tell our parents, okay? I'll be back in just a second. You rest. He's beautiful. You're gorgeous. I love you."

He's shaking as he walks; he's never felt like this before. His wedding comes close, but nothing is as indescribable as seeing his son, his first-born child. He's still shaking when he gets into the waiting room, and he sees his parents, alongside Mae's. Kurt and Blaine see him first, up hand-in-hand as they stand. "James, is everything-"

"Avery Patrick Rhodes weighs eight pounds and eight ounces and is perfectly healthy. Mom and son are doing great," he announces, grinning as Blaine hugs him tight.

"Congratulations," Blaine whispers in his ear, pulling away as Kurt shakes his hand. His own parents are more reserved, He sighs, his face falling as he looks at them, watches them stand back, looking at Kurt and Blaine with little looks on their faces.

"Could you two at least be happy? You have a healthy grandson. He's beautiful and he's perfect and you two are more worried about the fact that he has a loving set of gay grandfathers rather than _the fact that he's healthy_!" He's yelling, he knows, but he's just so _angry_. "Kurt, Blaine, they said once they get him in the nursery, I'm free to show you him. Mom, Dad, if you get can get over yourselves, you're more than welcome to join us."

But they're there waiting when he returns. And his mom is talking to Kurt. About the color for the baby's nursery that they had already painted, and the theme that they need to change.

And the only thing he can think—besides _Oh, God_—is _finally_.


End file.
